Ca pète à Suna
by Domidanse
Summary: Quand Gaara est Kazekage et qu'il invite Shikamaru pendant 4 mois ça va pété à Suna.Et tous les autre ninja arrive comme Naruto
1. Le départ

**Bonjour.Alors voila c'est ma premiere fic et les perso principaux seront plus ou moins Temari et Shikamaru.Mes pensées seront entre parentheses/gras et celle des perso entre parenthèse.Il y aura des fois où leur conscience parlera elle sera soulignée. Voila, c'est tout. Bonne lecture**

Suna,bureau du Kazekage

Bonjour.Alors voila c'est ma premiere fic et les perso principale seront plus ou moins Temari et Shikamaru.Mes pensées seront entre parentheses/gras et celle des perso entre parenthèse.Il y aura des fois où leur conscience parlera elle sera soulignée. Voila, c'est tout. Bonne lecture

Suna,bureau du Kazekage

-Ah c'est bon d'être Kazek...  
-Non mais pourquoi tu l'a invité LUI, tu t'rends compte LUIIII, tu veux m'tuer c'est ça avoue.

-Parles au moins  
-Difficile,surtout avec le coup d'éventail que tu m'as mis  
-Désolée mais t'aurais pû me prévenir t'as vu comment je suis zappée

Kankurô arriva et se colla dos a la porte.  
-La princesse veut se faire belle pour son prince charmant ?  
-La ferme Kankurô ,  
-Si j'avais une ferme tu s'rais mon premier petit cochon (**blague bidon je sais**)  
-RRRRRR. Moi je ne ressemble pas à un cochon comme certain !!  
-Tu parles de qui en disant certain hein tu parles de qui ?  
-De, toi baka  
-BAKA c'est moi l'baka, non mais t'as vu ta gueule ,  
-Oui j'la vois tout le matins dans la glace de la salle de bain du palais  
-Comme si je savais pas que la salle de bain ést dans l'palais  
-Oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié tu mets le temps qu'une fille dans la salle de bain pour quoi hein pour te maquiller!! Et en plus tu ressemble à rien. De plus ton chapeau te fait ressembler à un chat et en plus avec ta face de rat t'es vraiment laid !  
-Bah si je ressemble à quelque chose puisque tu dit que que je ressemble à un chat et que j'ai une face de rat  
(1 point pour Kankurô pensa Gaara)  
-Non tu ressemble à rien ! T'as déjà vu un chat avec une face de rat toi hein ?  
(Egalité entre Temari et Kankurô.Balle au centre. pensa Gaara)  
-Tu m'emmrde en plus t'as jamais été logique dans ta vie  
-Si  
-Non  
-Si  
-NON  
-SI  
-NON  
Gaara sourit face à la stupidité du conflit  
-Bon sortez j'ai du boulot MOI!!  
-Ouais c'est bon on sort!!

Dans le couloir

-T'es soulant  
-C'est reciproque t'inquiète  
-RRRRRR  
-Tu peut changer de disque c'es relou tes RRRRRR à longueur de journée  
-Tu m'enerve  
-Ca change au moins  
-Dégage de ma vue  
-Ok Bye  
-Ouais bye adios.  
Et elle s'en alla faire du shoppind pour être belle devant son "prince".

Konoha

-Galèère... maman je suis obliger d'y aller ?  
-Oui mon chéri c'est le Kazekage quand même!!  
-Pff galère je me tape cette famille de dingue, mais comment fait Kankurô ? Il habite avec une furie "si-tu-dit-une-connerie-je-te-destroye-avec-mon-eventail" et M.si-tu-me-touche-j'te-tue!! Rooh galère.Si je reviens pas vivant ce sera de ta faute maman  
-Mais oui mais oui mon chéri. Allez dépeche tu dois paartir dans au moins 15 minutes

Bon je suis près pour y aller pensa-t-il

-J'y vais maman  
-Aurevoir mon chéri passe de bonne vacances  
-Oui maman merci(passer de bonne vacances avec la furie ça va être dûr)

Dehors  
-Salut Ino  
-Ca va?  
-Ouais je vais à Suna(malheureusement)(comment ça malheureusement tu vas pouvoir voir ta bien-aimée. Tem' ma bien-aimée tu parles.Oui je sais je parles trop mais c'est une hab')  
-Ah bah bon voyage_(Il va voir Temari, TEMARI RRAA JE L'A DETESTE_.Ouais on sait pas la peine de crier.) passe le bonjour à Gaara de ma part. Salut  
-Salut.  
Et il partit en route vers Suna,les mains dans le poche entrain de penser à elle.(Mais pourquoi je pense à elle moi?)

Et voila c'est fini.Mais AAAAAAH SHIKAMARU STOPPE TOUS DE SUITE CETTE PRISE DES OMRES !!

-**NON. Pourquoi je dois aller a suna hein pourquoi.**

**-Parce que tu dois et tu vas voir tu vas pas être déçu.**

**-Bon ça va alors.(relache ça prise des ombres)**

**Reviews s'il vous plait.**


	2. Un new couple

Suna,Temari fesait les magasins

**Jai oulié de dire que l'histoire ce passait dans shippuden.Bonne lecture.**

Suna,Temari fesait les magasins.

-Non pas ça trop provoc', pas ça je resemble à une grosse vache qui digère... AH CA une jupe rouge fronçé et un haut noir moulant trop beau. Bon maintenant un cadeau pour Shikamaru. Que vais-je lui acheté ? Un livre non il va pas le lire jusqu'au bout tel que j'le connaît, un cd non en plus je sais pas c'qu'il aime... Un ordi portable,ça il va aimé j'en suit sur et certaine !! Bon izuke(allons-y)

Au magasin  
Regardant les ordis à tour de rôle  
-Blanc ?  
-Rouge ?  
-Blanc ?  
-Rouge ?  
-Blanc ?  
-Rouge ?  
-Rouge !!  
-C'est pas chère 10 millions de ryos ça va(c'est pas chère car tu utilise la CB de Gaara oui). Il va être content bon je rentre il se fait tard une bonne douche et zou au lit.

A Konoha il y a un bar où 3 personnes (Ino Kiba et Chôji) s'y sont réunies pour boire un verre(t'es sûr que que se ne sont pas plusieurs verres ? Euh si donc réctification : pour boire plusieurs verres. C'est mieux comme ça ? Oui c'est mieux !)

-Shika me manque c'est zarb sans lui et ses "Galèère" à longueur de journée  
-T'inquiète pas Ino c'est que pour 4 mois tu vas pouvoir survivre jusque là non ?  
-Oui mais bon quand même  
-T'es pas amoureuse de lui par hasard ?  
-MOI noooooon moi amoureuse de lui il faut toujours rêver(t'as pas l'air convanquante ma vieille)  
-Mouais alors pourquoi t'as rougis quand j'ai dit parler de lui heiiiin ?  
-Pour rien pour rien(mon oeil)  
-Mouais c'est ça en tout cas si tu l'aime il m'as confier qu'il avait un faible pour la soeur du Kazekage. C'est quoi son nom déja ? Temira non Tameri non c'est attend je l'ai sur le bout de la langue ...  
-Temari c'est Temari raaaah je l'as déteste c'te fille JE L'AS DETESTE J'VOUS DIT !!  
-Pourquoi parc'qu'elle t'a voler Shika ? A l'heure qu'il est il doivent être entrain de s'embrasser langoureusement  
-Arrête de parler de ça devant mon nez.  
-Euhhh vous faites quoi après dit Kiba pour calmer la situation voyant que Ino essayait d'étrangler Choji.  
-Moi manger, dormir, manger ,regarder la télé et dormir  
-Moi allez voir Sakura mais je pense qu'elle a beaucoup de travail à l'hosto alors je ne vais pas la déranger. Et toi Kiba ?  
-Moi je vais promener Akamaru(ou plutôt Akamaru vas te promener puisque tu est sur sa tête). Tu veux venir ?  
-Oui avec plaiz' Kiba  
-Salut Chôji lancèrent-ils en même temps tout en franchissant le seuil de la porte.  
-Salut Les amis

Au parc

-Regarde Kiba, il y a des balançoire là-bas on y vas celui qui monte le plus haut à gagner  
-D'accord ça marche pour moi disa-t-il tout en descendant de la tête d'Akamaru. Je vais gagner de rattatiner de réduire en bouil...  
-C'et bon j'ai compris mais je parie que je gagne  
-Ah ouais c'est ce que tu croit tu vas perdre !  
-C'est-c'qu'on vas voir pret, feux, go, partez !!

5 min plus tard

-J'ai gagnée Kiba j'ai gagner !!  
-C'est bon j'ai compris la leçon  
-Alors qui a été rattatiner c'est pas moi c'est toi c'est toi  
-Stoooop j'ai compris j'ai compris arrête s'il-te-plait  
-D'accord  
-Ah au faite du veux allez dinez avec moi ce soir j'aimerait bien mangez avec celle que j'adore.  
-(Il a dit qu'il m'adorait IL M'ADORE JE SUIS TROP CONTENTE TROP TROP TROP !!)  
-Oui avec plaiz' moi aussi je t'adore(même plus) j'ai carrément oubliée l'autre feignant !!  
-d'accord je passe te cherché à disons 20h30 c'est bon nan ?  
-Oui c'est ok a ce soir  
-Ouais à ce soir

20h30

DRIIIIING  
-Je vais ouvrir maman  
-D'accord.  
-A toute a l'heure  
-Passe une bonne soirée ma chérie  
-Merci maman

Ouvrant la porte  
-Salut Kiba(ponctuel l'Inuzuka)  
-Salut Ino. Tu est ravissante  
-Je te retourne le compliment  
-Merci bon on y vas ?  
-Allons-y

Après 8 min de marche au restaurant "Le Ying et le Yang"  
-Je voudrait un bol de riz et 5 sushis dit la jeune femme au serveur  
-Et vous monsieur ,  
-La même chose  
-D'accord je vous apporte ça dans 10 min  
-Merci monsieur

Après s'être fait servir, quelque blabla ils eurent finit de manger  
-Je te racompagne  
-Oui merci dit-elle  
Tout en marchant  
-Tu sais je ne t'ai pas invité pour rien si je t'ai invité c'est par ce que... parce que... parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime Ino de tout mon coeur je t'aime !!  
Il l'embrassa et à son étonnement elle ne le refusa pas bien au contraire elle y répondit. Ce fût un baiser long et passionné; un vrai moment de bonheur pour ces 2 tourtereaux. Ino,elle,avait complétement oublier Monsieur Galère.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime de tout mon coeur.  
Et elle le rembrassa  
Une fois arrivé à bon port il se lachèrent la main  
-Bonne nuit Kiba  
-Bonne nuit Ino fait de beau rêve.

Ino alla dans dans sa chambre ce mis en pyg' se brossa les dents et sa mit au lit. De quoi révait-elle ? De Kiba. De quoi rêvait-il ? De Ino(**c'est trop évident je raconte des trucs des fois moi en plus ils servent à rien hein j'ai pas raison?** Si. **C'est c'que j'disait**)

Le lendemain, le jour se levait sur Konoha. Une belle et ensoleillée journée s'annonçait  
Dans une ruelle un élève et un senseï discutaient  
-Alors comme ça Lee tu vas redemander pour la einième fois à Sakura de sortir avec toi ?  
-Oui Kakashi senseï  
-Tu sait tu vas te prendre un bon gros ra-teau  
-C'est cool j'adore le jardinage  
-(Complétement à coté de la plaque celui là)  
-Bon aurevoir Kakashi senseï cria t-il  
-Le pauvre

Lee était entrain de courrir et pensait: je vais lui envoyé des fleurs. je cours au magasin le plus proche.

Une fois ça fait Sakura reçue le bouquet.  
-Tiens il n'y a pas de carte  
-DRING DRING(sonnerie du téléphone j'ai pas pû trouver mieux)  
-Non mais il y a un tel bon je décroche  
-Allo ?  
-Oui c'est moi Sakura  
-Lee ?!  
-Oui c'est bien moi. Puis-je t'invité à diner ?  
-Non j'regrette  
-Ah boire un verre alors ?  
-Non j'regrette  
-Et puis-je récupéré mon téléphone  
-Non j'regrette!!  
Et elle racrocha au nez de Lee  
-Tiens je vais apellez Ino et je sent qu'il y a quelqu'un qui vas avoir une facture très très salée !!

**Gaara:Koi t'a utilée ma CB  
Temari: Oui dsl  
Gaara: tu te rend compte de c'que t'as fait baka  
Temari oui et j'suis fière  
Gaara: KOIIIIIIII  
Moi:Oh c'es bon hein vos bouches  
Kankurô:Part ici les reviews**

**Moi:Merci Kankurô  
Kankurô:De rien**


	3. L'arrivée

3ème chapitre

**3****ème**** chapitre.bah là rien a dire …Ah si bonne lecture.**

2 jours plus tard.En pleine nuit et à la pleine lune.Mère lune veille sur Suna.

-Enfin arrivé bon sonnons(en espérant qu'il ne reveile pas tout le monde.**Pas Gaara en tout cas il dort pô**)  
-Comment vous nommez-vous  
-Nara, Shikamaru Nara(**à la James bond :je m'appelle bond James bond**)  
-Très bien veuillez me suivre.  
-Son palais est plus grand que celui de la reine d'angleterre pensa t-il  
Après quelque minute de marche, ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir.  
-Voici votre chambre  
-Merci monsieur.  
-Le petit déjeuner est servit à 9h30. Bonne nuit monsieur  
-Merci  
-Ouah space la chambre.Bon je devrais dormir moi.

Le lendemain

-AAAh j'ai trop bien dormi. Quel heure est-il. regardant le reveil  
-9H29. QUOI DEJA J'AI DORMI TANT QUE CA !!J'en connais une qui va me crier dessus. Ce que je deteste le plus au monde c'est bien ça.  
-Bon je m'habille me coiffe et je descend en bas(bah c'est sur tu ne peut pas descendre en haut)

Dans la cuisine  
-Bonjour tout le monde !!  
-T'es à la bourre on t'as pas appris la ponctualité ?  
-Oui merci répondit Shika mon voyage c'est bien passer je trouve que la chambre est super et toi comment ça va ? Et oui on m'a appris la ponctualité. C'est le faite de mettre des virgules, des points, et des majuscules au phrases  
-BAKA c'est la ponctuation pas la ponctualité.  
- Non c'est vrai ? T'inquiète je sais je voulais juste voir ta réaction.  
-Pffff.T'es nul serieux.Jamais vu pire que toi dans ce monde.

Le majeur d'homme arriva.Il était grand et mince avec des cheveux blancs et une moustache.Son air sévère faisait peur mais sos son visage se cachait un coeur tendre et attentif.Il était vétue d'un smoking noir et blanc et sa posture était droite.

-Que voulez vous Kazekage-sama  
-Euuuuuuuuuuuuh Euuuuuuuuuuuuuh (il cojite pendant très longtemps.**ca doit etre dur il est bete** Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit la consience HEIN?**Rien du tout**.Ouais je prefère.)Du pain, du beurre, de la confiture et du nesquik(je sais pu comment ça s'écrit)  
-Et vous mademoiselle ?  
-Pareil  
-Monsieur ?  
-La même chose  
-Et vous Maitre Kankurô  
-Pareil  
Il alla dans la cuisine.Une elle et grande cuisine avec du papier peint bleu comme les yeux de Naruto et un plafond vert.Le chef avait un air sympathique,et une petite moustache enroulée.Son grand et beau chapeau blanc lui allait à ravir et quelque cheveux noirs et blancs dépassait de son couvre-chef.Il portait une longue blouse blanche avec quelque taches par-ci par-là.  
-Chef 4 pains au beurre/confiture avec de nesquik  
-OK

5 min plus tard

-Vous faites quoi après ? dit Shikamaru  
-Je vais faire du shopping(Encore!! **oui mais tt à lheure elle c'est acheté qu'1 tenue**)et tu m'accompagne  
-Et pourquoi te ferais-je ce plaiz' ?  
-Parce que tu es mon invité et il se doit de se soumettre à touts les caprices de ses hôtes  
-Et c'est écrit où ?  
-Dans les "1600 règles de Invités"  
-Gné ?  
-Règle n°1:L'invité doit être poli avec ses Hôtes  
-Règle n°2:L'invité est toujours serviable  
-Règle n°3: L'invité se soumet à tous les caprices de ses hôtes  
-Et c'est r'partie pour un tour dit Gaara  
-Elle fait toujours ça dit Kankurô à croire qu'elle veut nous tuer avec ça  
-J'avoue en plus elle serait ravie de ne plus nous avoir sur le dos.  
-Tu te souviens le jour où elle nous avait dit que si on continuaient à l'énerver et bien elle allait nous tuer avec des coups de hache du cuisinier  
-Ou quand elle a essayer de me faire avaler sa mixture zarb avec de la ave de crapeau,et des crottes de chiens ,  
-Souviens toi elle était saoule  
-Ah oui t'as raison Gaara  
-J'ai toujours raison  
-Vantard  
-Et fier de l'être  
-Hihi n'importena oik.

coté Shika/Tema le pauvre elle n'en était qu'a la 30° question  
Règle n°30: Touj...  
-Tema désolé de t'intérompre mais j'ai une envie préssante(menteur)  
-D'accord  
-J'y vais  
-Tu reviens hein ?  
-Biensûr(mon cul oui)

30 MIN PLUS TARD  
-Rah le saligaud si j'l'atrappe il aura affaire à moi  
-J'aimerai pas être à sa place le pauvre dit Gaara  
-J'avoue.Il est pas sortie de l'auberge.  
-Ben normale qu'il soit y soit pas sortie puisqu'il n'est pas entré dans une auberge c'est bêe ce que tu dit Kankurô.  
-MMh peut-etre.  
Chambre de Shikamaru  
-Ca fait du bien les douches avant de passer une journée nule avec la furie de désert à couettes blonde nule dans une ville de nule(pour lui tout est nule alors) mais le pire c'est qu'elle est si mignone(qu'es-ce-que j'raconte moi)(tu l'aime baka ça crève le yeux. N'importe koi)

Dans le salon

-Shika t'es pres on y va  
-Oui je suis pres on peut y allez  
-(Rah comme il est trop bien zappé. il est a tombé mais kes ke je raconte moi)  
Il était habiller d'un Baggy et de converse rouge et noire et d'un t-shirt blanc avec de la résille au-dessus. Il avait mit une visière rouge avait ses cheveux lachés.  
(Elle est trop belle.)  
Elle,était habillée d'une mini-jupe bleu et d'un débardeur blanc à pois bleu.Ses cheveux aussi étaient lachés et elle portait un bandeau blanc et des balerines noires.

Après, 15 min de marche  
Ah trop beau ce top, regarde Shika,Shika? SHIKA? Shika t'es où ?le sal  
-Ah t'es là.  
-oui mais plus pour longtemps je pars je m'ennuieIl sortit du magasin.  
-Viens ICI. dit elle en courant vers lui en brandissant son arme en l'air.Cet eventail à 3 soleil violets qui a la même hauteur qu'elle.  
-Viens ic.. Ahhh  
Elle tribucha sur une pierre et...et...et...tomba sur Shika et l'embrassa accidentelement  
- je suis confuses désolée Shikamaru dit-elle en rougissant  
-Recommence s'il-te plait  
A ce moment ce fut un moment de pur bonheur, le baiser était tendre et passioné  
-Je t'aime petite tatsumaki(typhon)  
-Moi aussi petit kouan(stratège)  
-Allez rentrons  
-D'accord  
Et ils marchèrent jusqu'au palais,main dans la main, tout content,tout heureux.

-

**Temari:Ah beurk j'embrasse Shika  
Shika:Arrete dis pas que j'embrasse comme un pied  
Temari:non non t'embrasse... pas mal  
Shika:Comment ça pas mal j'embrasse comme un dieu oui c'est ça comme un dieu  
Temari: oui oui c'est ça c'est ça. Reviews s'il vous plait.**


	4. In the livingroom

Bonne lecture

**Bonne lecture**

2 jours plus tard

Dans le grand et beau salon,Shikamaru était assis dans le canapé en tenant la main de Temari elle aussi assise.De toute façon tous le petit monde était assis.Donc Shikamaru,Temai,Gaaara et Kankurô étaient assis eeeeeet parlaient.

-Et si... Non j'ai rien dit  
-J'ai une idée..Ah non c'est nul.  
-J'ai trouvé dit Gaara et si on invitait tous nos amis de Konoha on à qu'a leur envoyé une lettre en disant qu'on les invite pendant une semaine.Elle est pas géniale mon idée ?  
-Si elle est super.Dit Temari  
-Ouais dirent les bruns.

Gaara se leva et partit chercher quelque chose.  
Il ramena du papier et des stylos.

-Bon j'écris quoi ?  
-Euh je t'invite au palais un truc du genre quoi.Tu vois ?  
-Euh non désolé Tem' mais je vois pas.  
-nnnnnnn Et elle lui tira la langue.

Au bout du compte au bout de 40 min ils finirent par trouvé ce qu'il devait écrire.Par terre il devait y avoir une bonne cinquantaine de papier rouler en boule près à jeter à la poubelle.

-Et voila près à poster. dit Gaara  
-Ouaip aciesa Kankurô  
Gaara se leva et alla poster la lettre et vint se rassoir.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?dit Shikamaru  
-On a qu'a allez au parc,il fait beua aujourd'hui autant en profiter avant que cela ne ce gate.  
-Ouais 'cord dirent-ils a l'unisson

Ils allèrent au parc tout tranquille rien de space ne leur arriva.  
Des filles voulaient approchez notre petit roucain mais Tem' les a vite chasser car qui si frotte si pique et c'est pas de la tarte d'affronter Mamzelle.  
Shikamaru tomba de la balançoire  
Kankurô jouait avec ses marionettes en panssant à sa petite amie Sazame une rouquine,belle et grande,gentille et douce que Temari aimait beaucoup.Elle aussi allait venir au 'tit séjour mais resterait un peu plus longtemps.

Ils rentrèrent et Tem' fila dans sa chambre et téléphona à Ten-Ten avec elle blablata pendant des heures. Gaara, lui ,était dans la cuisine et buvait du coca.Kankurô lui aussi téléphona mais à Sazame.Shiamaru était couché et attendait que la blonde finisse pour faire des trucs pas très chrétiennes. M'enfin bref.

Le soir ils étaient tous réunis pour diner et aussi pour discuter des préparatifs de la fête:

-Et siiii on fesai une sortie dans un parc d'attraction et après on ira aux sources thermales.Et le lendemain on ira a la plage non ?  
-Pour une fois elle a raison votre soeur.  
-Comment ça pour UNE fois ?  
-Bah oui toutes les autres fois t'as tort.Tu sais mon ex,elle, elle avait toujours raison.  
-Pourquoi on doit toujours tous amener à Yumi hein pourquoi explique. Si elle était si bien pourquoi tu l'as quitté alors hein pourquoi ?  
-pour toi mon amour  
-Ah oui c'est vrai t'as raison. Tu marque un point.

Le plat arriva 3 min après cette micro dispute.Ils mangèrent des ramens(**ça aurait plu a un certain blondinet au yeux bleu**.)Puis ils allèrent se couchez.

Pourtant à Konoha une ombre se baladait,sautant de maison en maison et s'arreta devant l'académie,puis repatit aussitôt.Une ombre fine et grande qui se dessinait parfaitement dans cette nuit noire éclairée par la pleine lune,bien ronde et bien dessinée

Kankurô:je vais voir Sazame trop content.Merci Domi

**Moi:o mais derien.**

**Kankurô sautant dans tous le sens:Reviews please.**


	5. La lettre

Bonne lecture Bonne lecture

Ino,Kiba,Lee,Naruto,Hinata,Sakura,Neji,Ten-Ten,Choji,Shino et Saï étaient tous chez eux mais eurent la même réaction quand ils reçurent ça :

Petit séjour à Suna pendant 5 jours venez accompagné au palais du Kazekage le 17 Juillet

Gaara,Temari,Kankurô et Shikamaru.

ils dirent tous :Oh une lettre de Gaara qui nous invite dans son palais. Mais qui vais-je invité ?

Pour Kiba c'était facile il allait invité Ino. Alors il décida de l'appeler.  
-Tut tut tut Allo Ino ?  
-Oui Kiba  
-T'as bien reçue la lettre que Gaara ?  
-Oui eeeeeet ?  
-Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi.  
-Euuh je suis désolée j'y vais déjà avec l'homme le plus extraordinaire du monde.  
-Ah et c'est qui ?(que je lui pète la gueule)  
-C'est toi baka. Biensur que j'y vais avec toi  
-A ouff bon a demain ma chérie je t'aime.(Mais tu vas pas te péter la gueule dis moi ? Non mais t'es folle)  
-Moi aussi  
Et il racrocha.

Lee,lui,n'allait pas invité Sakura vu le rateau qu'elle lui avait mit. D'ailleur il avait reçu la facture très salée de son téléphone(un conseil les garçons :ne laissé jamais votre téléphone dans les mains d'une femme ou vous d'y laisser votre credit)  
En marchant dans la rue il vit Ten-Ten sa coéquipière il allait lui demander.  
-Eh Ten-Ten ça va ?  
-Ah salut Lee tu vas bien ?  
-Oui et toi ?  
-Ca va et tu voulais quoi ?  
-Euh je voulais t'invité pour le séjour chez le Kazekage  
-Ah je suis vaiment désolée Lee mais je viens juste d'être invitée par Neji. Il a été plus rapide. Dommage.  
-Ouais dommage. Au revoir  
-Salut  
Raaaaaah je suis seul au monde qui vais-je invité bah je vais pas y allez . Pas envie de me ridiculiser.

Hinata marchait dans une rue quand elle vit Naruto  
-Sa... salut Na Naruto ça va ?  
-Oui et toi ?  
-Oui ça va. Je voulais te deman...  
-Eh Naruto cria une voix au loin.  
-Oui ?  
-Tu veux bien venir avec moi chez ...  
-Euh désolé Sakura mais ...  
-Ah t'es déjà pris c'est ça  
Hinata voyait ces chances restreindre à cause de Sakura. Elle savait qu'il allais lui dire oui pour l'invitation.  
-Non mais Hinata est venue la première pour me demander et donc se sera la première servit. Oui Hinata j'accepte de venir avec toi. Désolé Sakura  
-Mouais pas grave.

Saï était entrain de dessiner quand il vit Sakura par sa fenêtre. Sur ce il sortit d'un bond dehors et l'accosta.  
-Salut Sakura. je vais pas y aller par 4 chemins alors accepterais tu de venir avec moi chez le Kazekage Gaara pour son invitation.  
-Oui avec plaiz' Saï. Je suis contente que tu me l'ai demandé car Naruto m'a foutu un rateau pas croyable.  
-Ah bon j'aurais jamais crus ça de lui.  
-Moi non plus. Tout ça pour la petite Hinata. Je crois qu'il est amoureux  
-M.Je-peux-manger-10-bols-de-ramens est amoureux. J'ai cru qu'il n'était amoureux que des ramens. Il a trompé ses ramens. Les nouilles vont piquées une crise quand elles le veront.  
-Haha tu dit n'importequoi. Ah et une seule chose dit toi que l'on sort en tant qu'ami pas petit ami,ami on est bien d'accord la-dessus hein Sai, Ty ne tentera rien ?  
-Oui absolument rien ne t'inquiète pas

Chez Choji. Celui-ci était sur msn et discutait avec Shino. Voici ce qu'on voyait sur l'écran  
Mushi1-man:ta invité ki ?  
Poulet-Roti:Personne et toi  
Mushi-man:Personne mè bn cé pa grav  
Poule-Roti:oué pa grav je sui préssé il ont de grande source do chode laba  
Mushi-man:ah ouais je savè po sa doi etre cool bon il se fè tar bn nui  
Poulet-Roti:ouè slt

Sakura criant: Naruto est amoureux d'hinataeuh, Naruto est amoureux d'hinataeuh, Naruto est amoureux d'hinataeuh.

Naruto:Mais tais toi.Il l'attrappa et la fesa taire.Reviews please.Ah mais pourquoi tu m'a mordu.Viens ici.


	6. En route vers Suna

15 juillet en route vers Suna

15 juillet en route vers Suna

-Je vais vous accompagné dit Kakashi.Je vais faire l'appel.

Naru

-Oui

-Saku

-Oui

-Saï

-Yo

-Hina

-Oui

-Shino

-Il est pas la ,il est en mission.

-Kiba

-Ouesh

-Ino

-Oui

-Choji

-Il est à l'hosto pour indigestion

-Ten-Ten

-Oui

-Neji

-ouais

-Lee

-Viens pas il a pas envie

Bon j'ai fini  
-Ok dit tout le groupe on y va  
Et il se mirent en route  
-J'ai envie de faire pipi dit Naruto  
-Moi aussi dit Kiba

-Les garçons on s'est arrété il y a même pas 10 min vous avez bu combien de tonnes de lait ce matin hein ?disèrent les filles à l'unison  
-Mais ont a vraiment besoin d'y allez et en plus n'a bu que 20 cl de lait.  
-Et bien on dirait pas, on croirait que vous avez bu le même poids q'un éléphant qui pèse 3 tonnes si vous convertissez son poids en cl  
-Euh ça fait combien de cl attend si je convertit en cl ça fait euh ...  
-Laisse Naruto tu risque de grillé le peu de neurones qui te reste dit Saï  
-Répète hein peu pour voir disa-t-il le poing lever.  
-Oh rien j'ai rien dit  
-ouais c'est ça.

2 jours plus tard  
-Enfin arrivé bon je retourne à Konoha  
-Vousne rester pas senseï ?  
-Non j'y vais au revoir passer un bon séjour  
-Merci au revoir dirent-ils tous ensemle.

Soudain ils entendirent un  
-SALUT TOUT LE MONDE !  
-Salut Gaara  
-Allez venez j'vais pas vous laissez là voici vos chambres  
-21:Ino/Kiba  
-22:T-T/Neji  
-23:Sakura/Saï (quoi je sui avec lui)(Yes avec elle)  
-24:Ren  
-25:Naruto/Hinata  
-26:Izumo(on va faire comme si c'était un copain du rouquin et pas un Chuunin arbitre).

-C'est qui Ren et Izumo ?

-Ca c'est une belle surprise.  
-Ah ok  
-Le 'tit dèj' est servi à 9h30.  
-Bin bah bonne nuit.  
-Bonne nuit Gaara

Chambre 21(1 lit)

-Oh y a un grand lit seulement !!  
-Heureusement qu'on, est en couple allez tu viens prendre ta douche ?  
-Ouaip j'rive

Chambre 22 lits)

-Je prend le grand lit Neji  
-D'accord pas de problème  
-Bon je vais prendre ma douche  
-Ok moi je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit  
-Bonne nuit

Chambre 23 (2 lits)

-NON JE PREND LE GRAND LIT  
-NON C'EST MOI  
-Bon d'accord je te le laisse  
-Merci Saï  
-Bon bah bonne nuit  
-Bonne nuit

Chambre (2 lits)

-Tu veux le grand lit Hinata ?  
-Non c'est bon prend le.  
-Ah merci beaucoup. Bonne nuit  
-Oui bonne nuit

Le lendemain

C.21  
-J'ai bien dormi et toi Kiba  
-Moi aussi on se prépre et on descends d'accord ?  
-Ouaip

C.22  
-Tiens Neji est déja debout. Bah il doit être entrain de prendre sa douche. Bon bah je vais descendre moi

C.23  
-Je me lève et je marche à pas de souris j'atteind la porte et ouf je suis en face des escaliers. A vrai dire je sais pas pourquoi je voulais l'évité peut-être parce que je ne peut pas le sentir ? Ouais c'est ça.

C.25

-Haaah j'ai bien dormit. Tiens Naruto dort toujours. Il est trop mimi quand il dort.

C.10  
-Shika lève toi il est bientôt l'heure  
-C'est bon j'me lève Galèèère.  
-T'as bien dormi sinon mon amour  
-Oui sauf le moment ou tu ma donner une coup de coude dans le ventre furie du desert.  
-Ah desolée j'ai pas fait exprès. Sort du lit maintenant  
-OUI c'est bon je sort rah les femmes.

Dans la cuisine

-Salut tout le monde lança Kankurô  
-Saluuuuut  
-Ouais mais où est Gaara ?  
-Ca voit-tu Naruto j'en sait trop rien  
-Bon sinon vous voulez mangez quoi  
-Des PANCAKES  
-Ok ! Chef une multitude pancakes  
-Bien reçue

Gaara apparu  
-Salut Gaara dit Naruto ça va toi la forme  
Gaara sourit et répondit  
-Oui ça va et toi  
-Ouais je pète la forme  
puis ils furent tous servit de pleins de pancakes

Naruto:mmmmmmmmmmmh des pancakes c'est bon

**Sakura:Arrête de baver Reviews please.**

**Hinata:Hihihi**


	7. 5 NEW personnes

Dans ce chapitre je vais faire apparaitre 1 perso de bleach,2 de la fille des enfers,1 de death note

Dans ce chapitre je vais faire apparaitre 1 perso de bleach,2 de la fille des enfers,1 de death note.Sur ce bonne lecture.

DRIIING DRIIING  
-J'y vais dit Temari

Elle ouvrit la porte et vit 3 belles jeunes filles;une était blonde aux yeux marrons;la 2ème était brune aux yeux rouges et lé 3ème était brune aux yeux noirs.Et 2 garcons.Les deux avait une mêche sur le cotés.Mais l'un avait les cheveux noir et l'autre marron mais avait tout 2 des yeux noirs.Ils étaient frères.  
-Misa,Aï,Rukia,Ren,Izumo vous êtes là que je suis contente de vous voir entrer.  
Gaara expliqua que les 3 filles étaient ses cousines et les 2 gars des copains.  
-Vous 5 vous voulez mangez ?  
-Oui je meurt de faim dit Misa  
-Moi aussi diirent Ai et Rukia,Ren et Izumo  
-Tiens dit Saï Aï mes pancakes,j'y ai pas touchez j'ai pas faim  
-Ah merci ,?  
-Saï, pour te servire  
-Saï pour vous servire nimportequoi  
-T'es jalouse Sakura ?  
-Moi non ce qui m'irrite c'est qu'il fasse son vantard et gnagnagni et gnagnagna mais regarde Ino  
-Oui  
-Tu trouve pas que Ai ressemble à quelqu'un  
-Si elle a les même yeux rouges que Kurenaï.  
-Tu crois que ...  
-Non ça peut pas, en plus Tem' nous aurait dit si elle avait un lien de parenté avec elle.  
-Ouais t'as raison.  
-on on va montez nos affaires dit Misa. Vous venez.  
-Oui on arrive  
-Attendez dit Gaara Rukia/Izumo C.24, Ai dans ma chambre car j'ai pas envie que tu dorme toute seule et Misa/Ren C.26. Vous pouvez y allez !!  
-Merci Gaara  
-Les filles on vas vous aidez diit Sai.  
-Merci Sai !!

Dans le couloir

-Elle est où la chambre de Gaara ?demanda Aï  
-C'est la chambre 1, le rouge et le blanc y règnent  
-Ah d'accord merci Ren

Dans la cuisine  
-Ils en mèttent du temps !!  
-Arrête de te plaindre Tem' t'es vraiment pas paciente  
-Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'suis préssée d'aller au parc c'est tout  
-Ah ouais ok.  
-Hey on va au parc ?  
-Du calme Naruto  
-Oui Hinata  
-Rah enfin  
-Comme j'disais vraiment pas paciente c'te fille.

Dans le car

-Eh Gaara on va dans quel parc ?  
-Tu veras bien Naruto  
-Roooh t'est nul Gaara  
-Je sais  
Naruto croisa le bras l'air boudeur

Coté filles

-Tem' ça fait combien de temps avec Shika ?  
-Comment t'as su Ten-Ten ?  
-Bah, vos regards,vous prenez toujours la main et tout et tout. Voila quoi. Alors combien de temps ?  
-1 mois  
-1 MOIS. Et tu ne nous en avait même pas parlez  
-Oui désolée. Et toi Ino ?  
-2 semaines avec Kiba  
-Et il te l'as dit quand ?  
-Après le diner.

30 min de blabla plus tard et ils furent arrivés  
Ils étaient tous descendus quand Naruto s'écria  
-Gaara, alors ce parc c'est donc ...

**Naruto: C'est quoi le parc ?  
Gaara:T'est pas pacient  
Naruto:Méuh j'suis pas l'seul regardant vers Temari  
Temari:Quoi ? Qu'es t'a à m'regarder  
Shikamaru:T'es entrain mater ma copine Naruto ?  
Naruto:Non pas du tout  
Shikamaru:Et moi qui t'fesais confiance  
Désolée scène censurée pour cause de violence extreme.  
Naruto:Lef comf sil vouf plait  
Temari:Tu l'as carrément défigurée Shikamaru. Shikamaru viens Ici !!**


	8. Bonus

Ah la piscine

Ah la piscine  
-Ten-ten j'ai oublier ma serviette dans le casier c'est quoi le code ?  
-C'est très simple Neji c'est un code à 4 chiffres et c'est le jour où tu m'as dit Je t'aime  
-Ah ouais(tête mal assurée)d'accord, le jour et le mois ok merci!! Kuso,kuso,kuso.J'ai carrément oulié la date

Le rallye

-Bon concentration,respire. Bon Ino je t'explique tu me guide bien..  
-Euh Kiba.  
-Tu me dit bien quand je doit tourner  
-Kiba !!  
-Quand je dois tourner à droite tu me le dit  
-KIBA !!  
-Quoi ?  
-Ils sont partis y'a déjà une heure !!  
-Kuso  
VROUMM, VROUM.

Dans une chambre

-Naruto, je veux juste savoir.  
-Oui  
-Combien de fois à tu couchez avec Sakura(c'est faux ne vous inquiétez pas)  
-T'es enervante avec ça  
-Combien de fois ?  
-1  
-Combien de fois ?  
-1  
-Combien de fois ?  
-1  
-Combien de fois ?  
-1  
-Combien de fois ?  
-1  
-Combien de fois ?  
-1  
-Combien de fois ?  
-1  
-Combien de fois ?  
-1  
-Combien de fois ?  
-1  
-Combien de doigts  
-2  
-Combien de fois ?  
-2  
-Tu vois t'as couchez 2 fois avec elle  
-Non c'est ton truc de doigts  
-Ce truc n'a rien à voir  
-Si y 'a à voir  
-Nan  
-Si  
-Nan  
-Si  
-Nan  
-Si  
-Nan  
-Si  
-Nan  
-Si  
-Nan  
-Si  
-Nan  
-T'habite à Nancy  
-Nan  
-Tu vois le truc de doigts n'a rien à voir  
-Tu m'énerve toi alors.

Dans la cuisine  
Temari est entrain de préparer un bon petit déj' pour Shika  
-Bonjours mon amour,ça va ?  
-Oui  
-Tu sais tu est très beau aujourd'hui ta queue de cheval te vas à ravir .  
-Ce sont les soldes hien  
-Euh oui  
-Tiens prends  
Il lui donna un billet  
-Et tu comprend bien les femmes aussi tu sais  
-Tiens  
Il lui redonna un autre billet  
-Merci mon chou

Dans la salle de bain  
Les voilà pensa Gaara je vais le mettre. Voilà  
Sakura arriva dans la salle de bain et vu une boite  
-Euh Gaara c'est pas des supositoires mais mes tampons  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH  
(Le pauvre il sait pas faire la différence entre les tampons et les supo')

-Salut belle dame ?  
-Dégage pervers!  
Jiraya marcha plus loin  
-Je vous paye un verre madame ?  
-Non merci!  
Il remarcha plus loin  
-Quel est votre nom beauté ?  
-Dégage vieux crouton!  
-Mais q'est-ce qu'elle ont les femmes aujoud'hui pensa t-il  
Sur un poteau on voyait une affiiche disant : Wanted cet homme est un pervers. Il y avait une photo de Jiraya. Derrière l'affiche une femme apparue  
-Yes !! disa Tsunade

-Comment je m'appelle ? ah comme tous le monde avec un tel. Je tape mon numéro,j'appuie sur la touche verte et hop.  
-Ah bah désolé mais ça sonne occupée  
-Naruto t'es bête on te demande ton nom pas comment tu t'appelle baka  
-Ah ok j'avais pas compris Gaara.  
-Ca se voit.Tsssss t'est trop bête

Dans la cuisine

-Gaara tu peut me dire pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui fait la léssive hein ?  
-Parce que c'est le seul moyen que t'as trouvé pour me fouiller les poches Sakura !!  
-Ah oui c'est vrai.  
-Mouais .

Dans la cuisine, Temari et Kankurô etaient petits

-Pti't frère apporte moi un verre de jus please.  
-D'accord.Il versa le jus dans un verre et cracha dedans tellement il en avait marre de sa soeur.  
-Tiens  
-Merci Kan'. Mmmmmm exquis. Tu peut me faire un oeuf au plats aussi ?  
-Ok et je vais y ajouter mon ingrédient secret.

Temari etait entrain de faire la vaisselle et de télephoner(les filles savent faire pleins de chose en même temps) et Shika ben lui il essuyait  
-Et puis tu sais on travaille dûr..  
et elle lui passa une assiette  
Shika l'essuya et lui reppasssa l'assiette.  
Elle la relava il l'essuya et attendu un peu et lui redonna. Elle était tellement concentré dans sa discution qu'elle ne vit pas que c'était la même assiette mais dit quand même  
-Bon c'est fini  
-Oui oui tiens  
Et il refit de même pour une casserole.Elle la relava il l'essuya et attendu un peu et lui redonna. Sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien.

-Dans la cuisine

-Ah salut Kisame  
-Salut Itachi. Oh faite t'as réussi à réparer la plomberie ?  
-Oui oui  
-Avec un tournevis ,?  
-Oui tu sais je suis le roi du tournevis.Peut réparer un wc avec un tournevis  
-Mouais  
DRIIIING  
Kisame ouvrit  
-Bonjours je suis le plombier,j'ai oublier de vous faire signez la facture.  
Kizame a moqua de Itachi en disant  
-Je suis le roi du tournevis hein ?  
-Non mais euh enfin  
-Allez grouille il attend  
-Oui oui j'arrive  
(Nul nul le Itachi)

Aï et Saï sont dans une tente

- Aaaaaaaaaaah Regarde Saï une araignée  
Le nomé sa leve pour allez voir.  
-Mais non c'est un scorpion  
-A d'accord  
Une pause  
-Un scorpion ?Un scorpion AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh !!  
Ils sortirent en courant

Ino faisait un régime

-Ino ?  
-Quoi Kiba ?  
-Pourquoi tu mange que de la salades ? Les vaches bouffent que de l'herbe et elle sont énorme.

Dans la salle de bain  
-Naruto Naruto viens ici.  
-Oui quoi.  
T'as mis pleins d'eau par terre,on dirait une mare,alors maintenant tu nettoie.  
-Pffffff bon qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Euh des collants  
-Et ça c'est quoi ?  
-Bah de l'eau.  
-Et ça veut dire quoi  
-Que les collants était entrain de séchez et que ça a mis de l'eau par terre  
-BON ALORS TU ME NETTOIE CA J'ETAIT ENTRAIN DE BOSSER MOI  
-Désolé  
-Elle m'énerve elle m'énerve !!

Dans la salle de bAIN.Tenten et Neji  
-Non prends ça c'est un rince-bouche,super actif surper tu te rince la bouche pendant 2 minute sans t'arrêter.  
-2 minutes?  
-Oui  
-C'est long  
-Je sais mais si tu veux que se soit éfficace  
Il le mit dans la bouche  
-Bon j'ai rayer ta voiture,ma mère viens diner se soir et je me suis acheté une tenue hyper tendance mais méga chère allez salut  
-hhr mrf prf  
Il recracha  
-Attends Ten-Ten viens ici !!

Dans la chambre  
-Kakashi ?  
-Hmm Anko ?  
-Ca t'dirais d'faire l'amour à 3 ?  
-Hein ?  
-De faire l'amour à 3 ça t'dirais  
-Euh ouais ouais(venant du 2° plus grand pervers de Konoha ça m'étonne pas)  
-1,2,3 ouhou !!  
-Non non nonc'est pas ce qu'on avait dit.

Dans le sauna

-Non reste Shika  
-Bn d'accord Temari  
-Tu vois c'est bien en plus ça fait du bien  
Ouais t'as raison hihihihihih.  
Pourquoi rigolais t-il ? Parce que le masquara et l'eye-liner de Temari coulais.Imaginer sa tête.

Eh Kiba tu sais que pour jouer au foot on peut prendre n'importe qui  
-Oui je sais Ino c'est ien pour ça qu'on t'as pris  
-Ah ouais ok d'accord.

A la banque.Ino Kiba  
-Mais puisque je vous dit que ce n'est pas ne notre faute si on est en découvert madame.  
-C'est qui alors ?  
-C'est la mafia Italienne  
-La mafia Italienne ?  
-Oui regardez AJO(elle prononce Adjio)AJO,AJO.Vous voyez c'est la mafia Italienne.  
-Pfffff n'importe quoi Ino

A la banque  
-J'aime pas quand y a des personnes derrière moi ça m'strèss.  
-Bon dépèche  
-Mon code?Euh ah oui 8356 validation  
-Ah bah ça marche pas!Ah bah oui c'est le tiens Naruto.  
-Hinata.  
-Quoi je l'ai pas dit à haute voix.

A la banque  
-Tu compose ton code secret-

-2-2-5-9

-Plus fort dit gaara  
-2-2-5-9 !!J'ai parlé fort non ?L'ordi reconnait ma voix ?  
-Non c'est si tu perd ta carte il vont tous dépouiller ton compte  
-Je vais te dire il vont avoir une surprise quand il vont voir mon solde.  
-Bon dépèche  
-Gaara ne me parle pas comme si j'était un bébé.  
-Oui oui mais grouille  
-Bon j'ai deux choses à faire je dépose le chèque...voilà terminé.Ah il me redemande mon code c'est quoi déja? A oui 2-2-5-9. Je prend de l'argent,bon je prend euh 1000 yens. voilà. et pui maintenan je veut voir mon solde.C'est quoi déja mon code  
-2-2-5-9 s'écrièrent les personnes dérrière elle.

Au camping.

Saï est entrain de manger ses céréale et Aï sort de la tente  
-C'est énérvant y a plein d'insecte dans la tente.  
-Je sais  
-J'aime pas ça dehors ça me dérange pas mais à l'intérieur c'est oripilant.Tu mange quoi ?  
-Drs céréales avec des raisins secs.  
-A bon y a des raisins secs.  
Prenant la boite et regardant le contenu sur le cotés  
-Euh y a pas de raisins secs dedans  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAh.

Ten-Ten est dans la cuisine et fait la cuisine.  
Neji arrive et regarde ce qui a dans la casserole.  
-MMMMMMMh ça à l'air bon.  
Il piocha dans la casserole.  
-Nan Neji j'aime pas quand tu fait ça.  
Il sortit de la cuisine et Ten-Ten coupa d'autre tomate  
Neji rentra à pas de souris dans la cuisine et repiocha dans la casserole.  
-Non Nej' pas ça.  
Il resortit en rigolant.  
Il refit la même chose 2 fois de suite mais au bout de la 4eme fois Ten-Ten pris du piment et le mis dans la casserole.Neji rerentra à pas de souris dans la cuisine et repiocha dans la casserole.Il resortit de la cuisine et  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!


	9. Le parc part1

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre que je vais écrire. Bonne lecture.**

-Aquaboulevard. S'écria Naruto.

-Oui c'est bien Aquaboulevard. Génial non ? répondit Gaara

-Ouais trop cool, comme truc. Viens Hinata, on va à la grande roue aquatique. Il l'a pris par la main et la tira jusqu'attraction..

A Konoha

**Flash Back**

Lee en avait eu marre de se faire jeter par tout le monde, et décida donc de se promener dans les rues de Konoha, pour prendre l'air. Il en oublia que ce jour était celui où les ninjas partaient pour Suna. Il s'approchait des portes du village et vu que Sai et Sakura parlaient ensemble. Le jeune homme s'approcha, jaloux de Sai et dit :

-Sakura c'est pour lui que tu m'as refusé, moi, le fauve de jade.

-Non mais tu t'es vu ?! Tu croyais que moi, Sakura Haruno allait se balader avec quelqu'un qui ne s'est jamais épiler les sourcils de sa vie et qui n'as pas de style ? Franchement regarde-toi. Regarde-moi, on ne va pas ensemble. En plus je part avec lui en t'en qu'ami pigé ?

-Mh. Ok je ne te gênerais plus. Et il partit la tête basse.

-Tiens en parlant de partir en t'en qu'ami commença Ten-Ten à Neji c'est la même chose pour toi et moi

-Ok d'accord. Il se rappela que lui et elle avait eu une relation et qu'il avait rompu il y a 3 semaines.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Lee était couché sur son lit et jurait sur Sai. Il était aussi triste, car il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance avec Sakura.

Suna

-Sakura, dit Saï tu viens, on va dans le tunnel de l'amour

-Ouaisd'accord

-Tu viens Misa dit Ren.

-Oui

Ils marchèrent et Sakura vit un singe rose, de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

-Eh Saï, tu veux bien me gagné ce petit singe rose s'il te plaît.

-Bon d'accord. Monsieur ça fait combien ?

-2 ryos.

-Ok.Il gagna mais l'homme lui donna une gomme

-Eh mais c'est une gomme

-Oui je sais, il faut encore gagné pour avoir un plus gros lot.

**Coté Misa/Ren**

-Ren j'ai faim tu veux bien m'acheter une pomme d'amour ?

-Mais tu viens juste de manger !!

-Oui mais pas une pomme d'amour .

-D'accord.

**Coté Sakura/Saï**

-Quoi un peigne ?

-Oui

-Mais il faudra que je gagne encore combien de babioles avant que je gagne e petit singe ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais cela peut t'ouvrir les portes du paradis.

-Allez s'te plait.suplia Sakura

-Bon ok.

**Coté Ten-Ten/Neji**

-MMMMh il a l'air bon ce brédsel dit Ten-Ten à Neji

-Ouais c'est vrai.

Puis il passa a coté d'une poubelle

-Tiens j'ai plu faim

Et il le jeta.

Ren passait par là

-Tiens vous sortez en couple ?

-Non répondit Neji on est juste amis, oui des AMIS.

-Ah bien reçu

-Euh Neji tu veux une boisson ? demanda Ten-Ten

-Non-merci c'est bon.

Et elle partit s'en chercher une.

-Ren c'est trop dur j'arriverais jamais a tenir je l'aime.

-Bah t'as qu'a l'envoyer au 7ème ciel.

-Haha très drôle

-Non sur l'attraction le 7ème ciel. Elle aura tellement peur qu'elle se jettera dans tes bras

-Ouais t'as raison merci.

-De rien mais t'as pas un peu d'argent ? 'Faut qu'j'alimente le machine. Il pointa Misa.

-Ouais tiens

-Merci.

Après 15 min, Ten-Ten et l'Hyuga partirent pour l'attraction.

-Mais tu sais , ça me fait peur.

-Non mais t'inquiète, ce sont des gens qui savent ce qu'ils font

En arrivant ils virent que celui qui s'occupait de la roue était habiller comme un clochard.

Ils entrèrent et l'objet démarra.


	10. Le parc part2

**Bonne lecture**

Naruto avait laissé Hinata avec Kiba et Ino et couru se réfugier sous une petite cabane car il avait un vigile a ses trousses. Il s'arrêta de courir et vit un gros bouton rouge ou il y avait écrit « dont push ». Le bouton commença à parler

-Naruto appuie sur le bouton.

-C'est a moi que tu parle gros bouton rouge ?

-Oui,appuie.

**Coté Sakura/Saï**

Des gens derrière eux crièrent

-Le p'tit singe, Le p'tit singe, Le p'tit singe.

-Mais je ne sens plus du tout mon bras.

-Aller vas-y.

-on d'accord. Il lança le ballon mais il dépassa le stand pour aller appuier le fameux bouton rouge. Naruto se mit a courir car le vigile était encore à ses trousses et la roue s'arreta de tourner.

Le clochard se demandait pourquoi sa machine ne fonctionnait plus.

**Coté Ten-Ten/Neji**

-Au non on va mourrir ce dit Neji j'ai vu Naruto,c'est mauvais signe.

-Mais non et puis regarde la belle vue, on peut voir le cimetière d'ici.

-Hn je me sens pas bien.

-Calme toi.

-Tu sais si je t'ai emmener ici c'est parce que je voulais que tu tombe dans me bras par peur. Ca m'a fait mal de ne pas partager mon bredzel,de ne pas t'embrasser,de sentir ton odeur. Je t'aime Ten-Ten. Tu pleures car t'as peur de mourir ?

-Non Neji,je suis émue.

Elle voulut l'embrasser mais l'engin se remit en marche.

-Je peut t'embrasser maintenant demanda-t-elle

-Non,c'est moi qui vais t'embrasser.

Et il s'embrassèrent.

Après cette sortie,tout le monde rentrèrent au palais. Ren,Neji et Saï parlaient.

-Et puis moi et ma p'tit amie on a manger de la barbe a papa,et ma petit amie m'a embrasser et puis moi et ma petite amie on a fait le tunnel de l'amour dit Neji

-Moi en tout cas,j'ai vu Misa enlever son haut lança Ren

-Parce qu'elle avait gerber.réponda Saï

-Ouais mais c'est le résultat qui compte.En tout cas la mienne ne s'est pas tirer avec Gaara qui lui a réussi a lui donner son singe.

-D'ailleurs si j'avait pu je lui aurait botté le derrière.disa-t-il tout en tyrant sur ses 2 indexs coincer dans un tube en plastoc'.répondit Sai

Naruto arriva dans le salon en courant:

-Dans 5 minutes le vigile du parc va arriver dites que je suis pas là.

-Quand je vais raconter ça a ma petite amie plaça Neji

-Ta gueule avec ta petite amie.dirent Ren et Saï en se jetant sur Neji.

**Moi:Fin.Ah c'était long mais je suis contente.Salut Pein-chou, ça va ?**

**Pein:Ouais ça va.**

**Moi qui cours vers lui et l'embrassant(dsl pour ce qui l'aime pas mais moi je l'adore)Ca fait plaiz' de te voir.**

**Moi:Salut Naruto.**

**Naruto:Salut Dom',Salut Pein.PEIN ?!**

**Pein:Kyuubi**

**Moi:Pein je te préviens,si tu touche a un cheveux de Naru ça va barder.**

**Pein:Oui mon coeur.**

**Moi:Viens ici que je te fasse un gros calin et plein de zoubi.**

**Naruto:Reviews please.**


	11. Les sources thermales

**Bonne lecture.**

Les ninjas aillant rallonger leur petit séjour à Suna,pour une durée indeterminer vont aller passer une journée au sources thermales du pays du vent,deux jours après leur sortie au parc. Entre temps Sazame la petite amie de Kankurô était arrivée.

Les filles étant déjà désabiller entrèrent direct dans l'eau et se demandait ce qu'elles allaient faire.

Sakura eu l'idée de partir voir les gars pour faire un action ou vérité. Les filles partirent rejoindre les garcons, et le jeu commença.

-Sakura commença Temari action ou vérité ?

-Vérité

-Aimes-tu mon frère ,Gaara ?

-Bah biensur que non c'est qu'un ami.

A ce moment là le visage Gaara devient beaucoup plus sombre.

Sakura tournait la tête dans tous les sens et tomba sur Ren à qui elle demanda d'embrasser Misa.

-L'embrasser,non mais t'es folle ?  
-Traite moi encore de folle, et t'aura le poing de la folle dans la geule.

-Roooh c'est bon,c'est bon je vais le faire ton truc.

Il s'avança et embrassa Misa, tout dégouté a l'extérieur mais extrèmement happy à l'interieur.

Et cela continua comme ça jusqu'a ce que Ten-Ten demande a Hinata d'embrasser Gaara. Ce qu'elle fit biensûr.

Mais Sakura ce leva brusquement.

-Je vais prendre l'air.

Elle s'habilla et sortit. La rose s'assit sur un banc sortit son Ipod et mis une chanson(You are the music in me de HSM2)Elle chantait merveilleusement bien.

Gaara aussi entre temps était sortit et s'était adossé au mur bras et jambes croissées. Quand elle eut fini la chanson il lui dit:

-Je ne savais pas que tu chantais aussi bien. Il partit s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

-A vrai dire je n'aime pas trop chanter devant des personnes, j'ai honte.

-Tu sais il ne faut pas.

Puis un silence interminable s'installa

-Sakura ?

-Hum ?

Tout d'un coup il s'avança et emprisonna ses lèvres.Elle fût, sur le coup, surprise mais ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant. Elle voulait qu'il dure à l'infinie.

A l'interieur personne de se doutait se qu'il se passait dehors. Mais il était l'heure de rentrer. Donc quand tout le monde sortit tout le monde vit les 2 jeunes en pleines embrassade,sauf Saï et Naruto qui se disputait.Ce qui laissa echapper un sourire à Ten-Ten. Un peu plus tot Sakura lui avait confier qu'elle avait un faible pour le roux. Temari aussi était contente: Gaara n'aimait peut-etre pas une fille de Suna, mais elle sait que Sakura pourra le rendre heureux et lui redonne l'envie de vivre.

**Ten-Ten :Il embrasse bien alors**

**Sakura:Ouais trop.**

**Ten-Ten:T'as de la chance.**

**Neji arrivant passant par la.**

**Neji:tu veux dire que j'embrasse mal**

**Ten-Ten:J'ai jamis dit ça**

**Neji:Mouais**

**Sakura:Reviews please**


End file.
